Fighting for Life
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Tony is catapulted into a terrifying fight for survival which Gibbs is determined his agent will win.  This is part of my Here and Now scenario.
1. Collusion

Collusion

Tony entered the kitchen Friday morning and breathed an audible sigh of relief. His boss and mentor, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was nowhere to be seen. Abby Scuito, forensics scientist extraordinaire, glanced up when he arrived and muttered a good morning. When there was no reply, she watched Tony warily as he poured himself a glass of juice and lazily leaned against the counter.

"Why aren't you eating," she demanded, reaching up to tighten one of her brunette pigtails.

"Not hungry," he tried to smile and act nonchalant, but Abby was savvy to his demeanour.

"Nope, something is hinky with you today and you had better tell me what." She leaned forward expectantly, taking notice that Tony's green eyes, which usually shimmered, seemed dull.

Tony debated his answer internally, then finally decided to just tell her the truth. He sat down in his seat and leaned across the table, speaking softly so that there was no possibility that he could be overheard.

"Tonight's the night we're going to hear your friend's band, right Baby Girl?"

"Of course it is, you know that..."

Tony held a finger up to her lips and directed, "Hush and listen to me." He placed his forearms on the table and leaned forward to speak confidentially.

Realizing that Tony was serious, Abby nodded and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Here's the deal. I don't feel good. I was up coughing a lot last night and I think I have a fever. I have been feeling pretty exhausted and rough the past few days."

Abby looked scared and took her hand away to ask, "Did Gibbs hear you coughing?"

"No, thankfully I had sense enough to leave the vent fan running in our bathroom all night. That masked any noise from my room." He smiled conspiratorially at Abby. "The point is that you know if Boss thinks I'm sick, or about to get sick, he'll forbid me to go anywhere tonight. I want to go see the band, and I really was looking forward to having all of us get together after work."

Abby looked worried then, "Tony, I don't know about this. We can't take any risks with your health after your encounter with the plague. We almost lost you."

"I don't have the plague now, just some congestion." He smiled reassuringly.

"Plus, if Gibbs finds out we didn't tell him you were sick he'll consider that lying, and you know he will rip us out of the frame for that." Abby voiced her fear, drumming her fingers on the tabletop.

"Right, Baby Girl, that's true. So what we have to do is just not give anything away for the next few minutes and all will be ok. Gibbs is not even going to the office today, remember? He is meeting with Fornell at that conference in Baltimore. I'm in charge at NCIS, and we are going straight from work to supper, then to the club. It's doable only- and I do stress only- if Boss doesn't suspect a thing."

He smiled his megawatt smile and Abby put her spoon down in resignation. She and Tony had been living with their boss for quite some time, in what they named the House of Gibbs, and the two of them shared a strong sibling bond, despite the fact that they really weren't brother and sister.

The interrupting sound of their Boss hurrying down the stairs caused both to look up guiltily, then steel themselves for their subterfuge. Gibbs could sense deceit from them like a human bloodhound.

"Morning," he greeted, hurrying to the hard working coffee pot and pouring a cup of coffee. Taking a quick swallow, he looked up and regarded the two sitting quietly at the table.

"Why aren't you eating, Tony?" He noted the lack of dishes in front of his senior agent.

"Just finished, Boss," Tony lied smoothly, then slid from his seat. "I am heading to work as we speak."

Gibbs nodded, "I'll call for an update later."

"You got it," Tony grinned, making his way out of the kitchen, then towards the front door.

"Hey!" Gibbs, called out, "You know what time you had better be back in this house."

Tony responded with a "Got it, Boss," and they heard the door close.

Gibbs directed his gaze to the Goth.

"I know what time curfew is," Abby jumped up, not willing to be sitting where her boss could somehow discern, in that unbelievable ability he had, that something was hinky. "I just need to finish cleaning the kitchen and I'm off. Have a good time at your conference."

Gibbs nodded, kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his cup of coffee, and left.


	2. Sheer Terror

Sheer Terror

The workday demanded a great deal from Tony, who found himself in charge of an investigation centered on the double murder of a lieutenant and his wife. The team stayed at the crime scene until well after lunch. Tony headed back to NCIS with Ducky and Palmer, after the senior field agent sent Ziva and Tim to interview co-workers of the couple.

Making his way into the NCIS forensics lab, Abby held up an evidence bag and swung it teasingly. "The results will be in your hands as soon as you sit down and let me assure myself that you are no worse."

Tony sighed in resignation. Truthfully, he did not possess the energy to argue with her right then. He headed to her desk and threw himself into her swivel chair. Abby came and perched on the armrest, then gently placed a hand on his forehead.

With a strangled gasp she jerked back her palm. "Tony, you're hot!"

He tried to grin lasciviously, "I know that Baby Girl, but really, with you and me wouldn't that be kinda incestuous?"

She replied by slapping his shoulder. "Not funny, and you know what, I'm calling Ducky right this second."

Tony grabbed her hand as she reached for the phone. "Don't please- remember what we talked about this morning, Baby Girl?"

"I do know, but Tony, you are sick here. You need to see a doctor, and you need to get some medicine. Remember how bad your lungs are?"

"Listen, just calm down, please. I merely want you to stay silent until after tonight. Lovely Larissa is going to meet me at the club, and besides, you yourself said that you friend's band could use all the patronage you could procure for it." He smiled his megawatt smile, hoping to disarm her.

It appeared to have begun to work. Abby shifted and her expression softened. "Tony, set aside the fact that I personally am scared for you for a second. Still remaining is the fact that Gibbs is going to bust our butts when he finds out that not only did we cover up that you were sick, but we actually went out and had a rollicking good time partying when you were sick. He will view that as blatant insubordination."

Tony sat up and took her hand, "There is no way we are going to be caught. The next time Boss sees me won't be until tomorrow, so he will not have a clue that anything is amiss."

Abby capitulated, against her better judgment, because not only was it difficult to resist Tony's charm, but she really wanted him to hear the band.

"Ok, but the coast is not clear. You need to stay as far away from Ducky as possible. He'll just take one look at you and then know you're ill."

With that, the two put their heads together and plotted out the next few hours.

Midnight found then in the midst of a very noisy, extremely crowded nightclub. The music from the band was almost deafening, and reverberated through every particle of space. The NCIS table proved the honour of one of the most enthusiastic in the club, and the band made it a point to consult members of the table for comments and requests throughout the night.

Abby was excited, and she and her date had been on the dance floor several times. Timmy and his date, along with Ziva and hers, stayed closer to the table. Jimmy and Brianna, along with Tony and Larissa, had spent quite a bit of time outdoors, returning now and then to the group's communal table. Now, though, all of them were content to sit and relax, and Abby glanced furtively at her watch, then frowned.

"Ok, this is fair warning. I need to be out of here and home within the next hour." Groans greeted her, but they were sympathetic ones. Everyone was familiar with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and no one would encourage a friend or loved one to disobey his curfew.

Half an hour later Tony started to stand and spoke in resignation, "Ok, kiddies, this is say goodnight Gracie..."

Suddenly he paled, fell back into his seat, and began grasping for air. Abby and Jimmy jumped up immediately and raced around the table to him.

"Breathe slowly, Tony!" Palmer ordered urgently, and he leaned over and began to gauge his friend's respiration. Turning to Tim, he ordered quietly, "Help me, McGee, we're taking him to Bethesda." Tim jumped up immediately, and between the two of them, they got Tony to the car and took off.

Ziva immediately divvyed up driving all cars back home between the team's dates, while Abby made frantic phone calls to Ducky and Dr. Brad Pitt, who said they would meet the boys at the hospital. Eyeing Abby, Ziva motioned her to the car and they, too, made their way to Bethesda.

En route Abby rang Gibbs, her hands shaking so badly that she dropped the cell phone twice.

He could discern the terror in her voice when he heard her stammer the first words and he cut her off, "I'm on the way, Abbs."

Flipping the phone closed she leaned her head on the dashboard and sobbed.


	3. Accepting Reality

Accepting Reality

An hour later Brad straightened up from Tony's hospital bed and nodded to Ducky. "Do you want to listen, Dr. Mallard?"

Ducky shook his head sadly. "No, I know what I will hear, Dr. Pitt."

Brad pressed the call button, and within seconds a nurse appeared. "Get the medicines started in Agent Dinozzo's IV," he ordered, stepping back and taking an appraising look at Tony, who was barely recognizable under the tubes and equipment helping him to breathe. "Keep a half hour visual check on his oxygen levels."

"Got it, Dr. Pitt," she nodded, then looked up pleadingly. "Dr. Pitt, his dad is really driving the staff crazy out there in the waiting room. It has been torture keeping him out of the hospital room. Could you talk to him, please?"

Brad and Ducky exchanged glances and both started laughing, despite the seriousness of the moment. They could well imagine Jethro's waiting room behaviour when he thought he needed to be in the room protecting Tony. Brad motioned Ducky, "Let's go beard the lion in his den, Doctor Mallard."

Everyone jumped up when the two physicians appeared, but Ducky motioned for the others to sit down again. They all obeyed, all except Gibbs, who stood poised, ready to get to Tony's side after he was given the medical update.

Brad crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. Wearily he rubbed his temples. "Ok, let me be completely candid. Tony's in pretty bad shape, and at this point, his condition is critical."

Ziva and Tim let out scared gasps, and Abby immediately burst into tears. Jethro, who had clenched his jaw in preparation for the news, held his arms out as Abby rushed to him, throwing herself against him. He kissed the top of her head and then whispered firmly, "Be quiet, now, so we can hear exactly what we're up against."

It didn't escape anyone that Jethro had spoken "we're" instead of "Tony". There was no question that Jethro considered Tony's fight his, as well.

"It's going to be a tough battle," Brad continued, "and I don't know if Tony physically can fight that battle in his current condition. By all means pray, because he needs that desperately right now, just as he needs to buy enough time to build up his energy to fight the infection."

"What does that mean?" Palmer questioned, looking from Ducky to Brad in confusion.

"It means," Dr. Mallard explained, taking off his glasses and rubbing them against his sleeve, "that Brad is going to keep Tony heavily sedated for a couple of days, with the hope that the energy he is not exerting the next several hours can be stored and used in his fight to breathe. He's dependent upon the oxygen machine now, and it is imperative that he remain as calm as possible."

Silence filled the room as everyone took in the ramifications of what had been explained. Tony's life was in jeopardy, and they were helpless to save him. This wasn't a perp they could disarm or a threat the resources of NCIS could conquer.

Abby spoke, her voice shaky from crying, "I want to see him."

Jethro turned her to face him and he spoke gently, "No, not tonight. Tonight I want you to go home and get some sleep."

She began to object but Gibbs turned to McGee, "Tim, make sure you take her home and that she rests."

Tim nodded his agreement, and Ziva asked, "Could we see him tomorrow then?"

"Of course," Brad responded, "but let me warn you that your visits will be five minutes at a time, every six hours or so. When I say I want him calm, that is exactly what he needs to be. Even if you don't meant to upset him, he will react to the visits and his respiration demands will rise."

Ducky nodded his support, "All of you will be able to see him yourselves and let him know that you care, we promise. His situation is so precarious now, though, that we can't take any chances."

Silence again enveloped the waiting room, then Gibbs cleared his throat. "All right, all of you take off now. It's late, and there is nothing you can do tonight. Go home and get some sleep."

They began gathering belongings and Abby came up to tell him good bye, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes teary. Kissing him on the cheek, she turned to Brad, "Tell him he needs to rest, too, 'cause he won't. He won't leave Tony's room."

Brad shook his head and raised his eyebrows at Ducky. "Your Boss, Abby, is a horse of a different colour, and I learned long ago that he follows his own directions, not anyone else's. No one at Bethesda wants to tangle with him over staying with Tony, because they know they'll lose. Besides, the truth is that Tony always responds better with Jethro nearby, though, and that helps us to do our job."

Seeing Abby still look stricken, he promised, "Tell you what- I'll tell the nurses to be extra quiet when they go to the room so that he can at least nap some."

With that, the NCIS group spoke their good byes and made their way out of the hospital.


	4. Sucker Punched

Sucker Punched

Jethro looked questioningly at Ducky.

Ducky responded, "Go ahead, Jethro, but let me run two things by you first."

Jethro paused, studying his friend impatiently.

"First, Anthony didn't get sick suddenly tonight. I think he must have been covering up the fact that he was ill for a few days at least. He probably guessed that you would bench him if you thought he was ill."

Gibbs sucked in a breath, and filed that information away for later dissection.

"Also, I think that we need to contact his father, we need to notify Mr. Dinozzo."

That brought about an audible gasp from Jethro, but Ducky held up his hand. "Don't speak, Jethro. I am saying this in agreement with Dr. Pitt. Your boy is in bad shape. Now I know that Tony is not that close to his father, but the man needs to be notified."

Ducky's words hit with the ferocity of a bullet. Jethro felt the room start to spin and suddenly Brad was by his side, grabbing him around the shoulder to steady him. "Breathe deeply," he ordered, rubbing his hand soothingly against the older man's shoulder until Gibbs was back under control. Brad spoke quietly, "It's not over for Tony, Agent Gibbs, but as a professional, I will not lie and tell you that his chance of coming out of this is anything but slim."

With that, the two medical professionals waited quietly, each suffering inside at the look of stark pain on Jethro's face. The agent was the master of disguising his emotions, so seeing his terror so raw and exposed cut through them. Within a couple of minutes Jethro stood up straight, squared his shoulders, and headed into Tony's room.

Ducky turned to Brad, "I have rarely witnessed a display of emotion like that with him, and we have been friends for years. He's afraid, as are we, and feels helpless that he can't fix this."

Brad shook his head in agreement. "You call Tony's father, and I'll go notify the nursing staff to take some extra bedding to the room. They'll be pleased that Tony's dad might sleep and not bother them."

Inside the hospital room Jethro stood still near the door, allowing his eyes to take in the entire panoramic view. It was difficult to even find Tony's body under the tubes and equipment which encompassed him. Gibbs noted the different noises emitted from various pieces of diagnostic equipment, and the fact that there were so many numbers illuminated on the various screens that there was no reason to engage the light.

Finally he approached the bed, and he startled himself by having to stop and get his emotions back under control. Usually his outward appearance was unreadable and stoic, and he realized that his mentoring/ parenting of Tony and Abby had changed him. They mattered, and they mattered, and they mattered- very much so, to him.

Tony's laboured breathing came in erratic spurts, despite the oxygen mask clamped on his face. Jethro knew immediately from Tony's expression that irregardless of the sedation, his body was fighting for survival. His restlessness and discomfort manifested themselves in jerky twitches. The lack of oxygen had already tinted his lips an eerie blue. Jethro couldn't stop himself from shuddering when he recognized the same tint that had presented itself years earlier in Tony's bout with pneumatic plague.

Gibbs leaned over and began gently brushing his hand through Tony's hair, murmuring soothing words. Within a couple of minutes the patient visibly relaxed, and the restlessness stopped. Jethro continued a few more minutes until he felt confident that Tony had fallen into a deeper sleep, then he dragged one of the room's chairs to the side of the bed and dropped wearily into it. He positioned it so that Tony would see him if he woke, then settled back, his head resting against the vinyl top of the chair.

Jethro dozed fitfully, and sprang to attention once an hour when the nurses came in and worked at Tony's bedside. He made the medical professionals explain everything they were doing, and insisted they teach him how to read and understand all of the displays from the surrounding machines. For their part, they all smiled sympathetically as they taught him, sympathizing with how terrifying it was for him to see that Tony was so close to death.

After each visit Tony's agitation would resurface, and Gibbs would quiet him again by caressing, or stroking, or touching him gently while he spoke soothingly. Tony needed him, not as his boss, but as a parent and source of comfort. The night exhausted Gibbs as much as it did Tony, but Gibbs refused to rest when Tony needed him so desperately.


	5. Vigil

Vigil

Brad appeared just after dawn on an early morning round of his own choosing. Though not on call for the weekend, he refused to allow Tony's care to transfer to another Bethesda physician.

Brad told Jethro to head down to breakfast when he took in his utter exhaustion. Gibbs began an immediate protest, but Dr. Pitt refused to listen and interrupted his argument.

"It's like this. Either take this breakfast break, just a simple break for half an hour, or I will have you physically barred from the hospital, Agent Gibbs."

The doctor's threat made an impact. Jethro absorbed the threat and Brad softened his tone.

"I promise you that I will not leave this hospital room until you return. I need to examine him, though, Jethro, and you need to give me time to run tests and look at data. He will not be by himself for even a second while I conduct my evaluation, ok?"

Gibbs did not respond, but nodded his agreement, looked pointedly at the clock, and left the room. On his way to the cafeteria his phone vibrated, and he looked at the read out with relief when he saw it was Ducky.

Dr. Mallard assured him he would head to the hospital right after lunch, but that he would be in contact with Brad in the interim.

Jethro breathed a sigh of relief as he sat drinking his second cup of coffee, visually surveying the occupants of the cafeteria and reviewing the situation. There was no question that Tony had the best of care, and the best of friends.

He made a quick call to update Abby, and overruled her pleas to come to the hospital immediately, telling her not to visit until after lunch when Ducky would be present.

When he got back to Tony's room Brad was not alone, and the good doctor introduced him to two specialists he had asked to consult on the case. The group explained that Tony was to be moved downstairs for a barrage of additional testing, and he wouldn't return to the room for three to four hours.

Brad arched his eyebrows at Gibbs and spoke with conviction. "Go home until lunch time. That will give you a short break, and us a chance to deal with some diagnostics and consultations. I promise you that Tony will not be alone, and that I will call you if I need you to return before then. Please, Agent Gibbs, let me do my job here. I care about him, too."

Jethro went to the bed, leaned down, and whispered the plans to Tony as he gently stroked his arm, then patted his jaw. Despite the fact that he was heavily sedated, Tony began to move restlessly at the words. Gibbs understood, and leaned back down to brush back Tony's hair and whisper that he would return by lunch. Tony relaxed, and Gibbs left, but not before he reminded- actually, threatened- Brad that he had better not let any harm come to his agent.

Brad reached up and squeezed the older man's shoulder. "I wouldn't dream of it, Agent Gibbs."

When he got to the house he found Abby taking care of routine chores. She assured him that she could handle the house and that she had already met with Director Vance to inform him that Gibbs and Dinozzo were out of the office indefinitely, and that her hours were subject to change. Vance's response had been one of complete understanding and support. Ziva, Tim, and Jimmy had structured their day so that all could visit the hospital in the afternoon and early evening.

Gibbs excused himself to take a long, soothing shower. Pulling on jeans and a sweatshirt, he fell onto his bed and slept until Abby knocked on the door and told him it was noon, when he had instructed her to wake him.

He and Abby got to the hospital before one, and Brad, as promised, was waiting in Tony's room. Gibbs had enough time to take a quick look at Tony and assure himself that he was sleeping when Ducky joined the group. Brad motioned them to the hall, but Abby stayed at Tony's bedside, chattering away as she tucked Bert in beside him.

Brad and Ducky spent the next several minutes talking shop, and Jethro leaned against the wall to wait for them to finish. Finally the two seemed to be in agreement, and they turned to him and summarized the conversation.

Tony remained critical, and x rays showed pneumonia in both lungs, the worst possible news for a man who had barely survived pneumonic plague. Worse, it turned out that he had three cracked ribs, broken, Brad conjectured, from violent coughing. This meant that what little oxygen he was taking into his lungs on his own came accompanied by sharp, stabbing pains.


	6. Critical Measures

Critical Measures

A nurse moved around the group and made her way into the room, closing the door softly after she entered. She emerged almost immediately and told Dr. Pitt Tony's fever was up to one hundred and five degrees.

Brad and Ducky nearly knocked each other over racing back into the room, and the next half hour surpassed chaotic as everyone fought to get the fever under control, and nurses ran in and out with containers of ice.

Abby had joined Jethro right outside the door and she wept quietly, her face against his chest.

Ducky appeared and grabbed Jethro's arm forcefully. "Get in here- we need you!"

The sight that greeted him stunned him. Tony was thrashing all over the bed while a couple of the nurses and Brad attempted to hold him down. The bed was covered with ice, and they had stripped the covers off and thrown them to the floor.

"Jethro!" Brad called out, "Get him quiet for us, so that we can make the ice work!"

Gibbs took a second to assess his options and raced to the bed. "Move away, just a minute, ok?" They all stepped back, leaving Tony moaning and thrashing. Gibbs put one arm under Tony's neck and the other over his thigh and he leaned down, speaking softly while he tightened his grip. Once Tony recognized who had him he relaxed, and Gibbs began raising him until he was resting on his side, locked against Jethro's body. Ducky and Brad seized the opportunity and began dumping the ice over the bed behind Tony.

The second Gibbs began to slowly move Tony back down on the ice bed he moaned in agony, and Gibbs froze, his heart breaking at his agent's suffering.

Brad looked up and shook his head. "It's the ribs, but we've got to get this fever down. There exists no other choice here."

Gibbs focused on the patient and began reciting the rules, one after another, as he continued to lower Tony inch by inch onto the ice bed, and continued even after Tony was prone and arms held him down against the mattress. Despite his obvious pain, his boss's voice distracted him, and his moans got quieter and he didn't thrash. Ducky motioned for Gibbs to continue, and he did, his voice unwavering as the nurses began sponging Tony with ice water.

It seemed like an eternity until the skin beneath everyone's fingers finally cooled, and one of the nurses checked the new temperature. It was down to a hundred and two, and everyone relaxed and congratulated each other. They had won one of the battles at hand.

Tony was shaking all over from the cold, and little by little, the ice was removed. Gibbs continued to hold and comfort Tony, speaking to him soothingly as the bed was changed underneath him, and he was dressed again and covered with a warm, dry blanket. His boss didn't turn loose until Tony's weight shifted in his arms and he was certain he was out.

The room's occupants looked at each other in exhaustion.

Brad nodded to Ducky, who was rubbing his temples. "The respiratory therapy is scheduled to start later this afternoon."


	7. Desperate Actions

Desperate Actions

Worse was yet to come than the race to cool Tony, as Gibbs discovered just a few hours later. He had gone down to the cafeteria with Abby to eat supper, leaving McGee and Palmer with Tony in their care. Ziva had left to spend a couple of hours at NCIS.

He was on his third cup of coffee when the cashier came up and touched him on the shoulder, then whispered urgently. "I just got a message for Tony's dad to return to his room at once."

Gibbs jumped up, giving Abby orders to finish her meal and then bring him a cup of coffee when she joined him. He raced back and found Tim and Jimmy talking to a respiratory therapist in Tony's room. All three began to speak at once, but he shut up Palmer and the therapist and made McGee deliver the sit rep.

The phlegm in Tony's chest was strangling him, and had to come up. Normally it would be expelled when he coughed. However, Tony would not voluntarily cough, because every time he did it led to stabbing pains from his broken ribs. Dr. Pitt had ordered respiratory therapy every two hours, beginning at supper and continuing through the night.

The therapist had attempted the first treatment minutes before, but Tony had proven less than cooperative. Palmer and McGee called a halt until they could summon Jethro.

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. Tony just couldn't get a break, and now was to be subjected to incredible pain. He questioned the therapist, clarifying how the process was to work, and then worked the logistics in his head. Within ten minutes the first treatment was begun.

They sat Tony on the side of the bed, his legs dangling. Gibbs stood with Tony's upper body flat against him, Tony's arms around his neck, absorbing all of Tony's weight. Jethro had his arms wrapped securely around him, keeping him upright. The therapist hovered over Jethro's shoulder, directing a flow of steam laced with an irritant down Tony's nose, which produced an involuntary coughing reaction. McGee and Palmer were behind Tony, both alternately smacking him, then rubbing to bring up some of the discharge, doing their best to not further damage his ribs.

They were finally rewarded a quarter hour later as Tony began spitting out some of the clogging mucus. McGee and Palmer stopped then and slid off the bed.

Jethro still stood firmly, though it had been exhausting for him to keep both Tony and himself upright.

"Boss," McGee whispered, "trade and I'll hold him for a while."

Gibbs began sliding out from under and Tim worked himself under Tony. When Jethro was free he stepped back to stretch, but Tony suddenly began thrashing and yanking at the tubes.

Jimmy spoke sharply, "Get back, Agent Gibbs, he knows it's not you holding him!" He realized immediately that he had raised his voice at the man whose very entrance into autopsy could cause him to begin to panic and looked up in horror.

Gibbs, however, had more urgent matters to address.

McGee and Jethro quickly reversed their positions again and Jethro spoke soothingly as he slid into place and gathered Tony back into his arms. Tony calmed down immediately, and they were able to finish the treatment, and settle him back down in the bed. Gibbs stood rubbing Tony's temples, whispering soothing words as he regarded the other three men.

He sent Abby home with Tim and Jimmy and settled into a restless nap until time for the next treatment. A nurse joined the therapist at the subsequent appointments, helping to hold Tony in position against Gibbs, and the procedure was repeated over and over through the endless, draining night. It mattered, though, and the therapist appeared optimistic that they had eased Tony's breathing some.

Gibbs marvelled at the power of the subconscious, at how heightened Tony's senses were, even though he was heavily, heavily, sedated. Any time that he began thrashing or moving restlessly, his boss calmed him by touching him and talking softly. Tony would respond fairly quickly.


	8. Hoping for a Miracle

Hoping for a Miracle

Morning broke over the hospital and found Gibbs sound asleep in the armchair he'd pulled up beside Tony's bed. His head was thrown back over the chair back, and his feet were propped on the table beside the bed. His right arm was entwined with Tony's, and when Brad walked in he realized Gibbs had made sure that Tony knew his Boss was with him as he slept.

Ducky, a couple of steps behind Dr. Pitt, came through the door with a steaming cup of coffee in hand. Taking in the picture before him, Ducky smiled, and he and Brad shook their heads at Jethro's determination to keep Tony safe and unafraid.

Shaking him gently, Ducky spoke softly, "Jethro, I have coffee."

Gibbs came to consciousness slowly, and as soon as his eyes popped open he turned to check Tony. Satisfied, he swivelled and stretched, and realized his back did not appreciate the last few hours. He greeted the two physicians and took a long sip of the coffee, thanking Ducky for supplying it.

While Ducky and Brad studied Tony's chart and dissected the notations from the night, Jethro excused himself to the bathroom. Tony began moving restlessly, and the doctors regarded him with compassion, and discussed the best way to fight the pain, and the infection.

Gibbs returned still drying his face with a towel. Noticing Tony's agitation, he moved to the bed and began rubbing his hand down Tony's arm, murmuring as he did. Within a couple of minutes Tony settled again.

Ducky and Brad ordered Jethro to go home again, with Ducky insisting that he would promise that Tony would not be left alone until Jethro's return. The special agent was reluctant to obey, but Brad once again stepped in and threatened Gibbs with being banned from Bethesda. There were more tests to be run, and those would be done in his absence.

Finally Jethro agreed, but whispered the plans to Tony before he left, assuring the sleeping agent that he would return after lunch.

When he got home he found Abby ready to take her turn at a shift. She had organized Ziva, Tim, and Jimmy into a schedule of visitors for Tony so that someone he knew would be there at all times. She had also enlisted Sister Rosita and the other nuns, who appreciated the chance to repay Tony for his volunteer work at the Community Centre. The presence of his Boss had already been taken for granted. Wisely, Abby had already considered that Jethro would stay through the long haul, for as many days and nights as it took.

Three more days followed which repeated the two days that had already passed at Bethesda. The NCIS crew was exhausted, and terrified that Tony would be unable to turn this incident around. Though he refused to voice fear or doubt out loud, Gibbs kept vigil petrified that Tony's body could not handle any more. The younger agents, in an effort to think positively, hooked a dvd player to the television and brought a selection of Bond movies for when Tony woke.

Abby unselfishly left Bert to act as Tony's companion during the hospital stay.

Thursday morning heralded the change. Dr. Pitt made the decision that Tony's sedation would finally be drastically lowered to the minimum dosage, so that from that point Tony would be alert. The danger was still real, though, and the fight for his life, nonetheless, ongoing.

Also, that ushered in the day when Dinozzo, Senior, appeared. Ducky had contacted him Saturday morning, and the man apologized when he arrived, saying he had been unable to leave a business transaction he had been conducting in Europe. The others exchanged knowing glances, silently angry that his son had been near death for several days and his father had not bothered to show. Nevertheless, he was Tony's father, so they smiled politely and updated him instead. Though the sedation was lessened, Tony's was not fully awake, and his father announced he would head to his hotel and return in the afternoon, when Tony would possibly be awake.

Tony came back to consciousness confused and overwhelmed, in pain and miserable. Jethro sat by the bed and talked to him quietly, explaining the situation and comforting him. Brad had cautioned all of them that Tony was not in the clear, so to keep their visits short. By lunch Ziva, Tim, Abby, Jimmy, and even Director Vance had stopped by. Ducky planned to spend a couple of hours after lunch, and Jethro would take his usual shift of twenty out of twenty four hours at Tony's side.

By the end of the day Tony was sitting up and carrying on short conversations. Dinozzo, Senior, had surprised them all by insisting that Gibbs should get some rest while he would stay with Junior a few hours. Gibbs reluctantly agreed, and used the time to head to NCIS.

When he re-entered the room Tony appeared undamaged, and his boss breathed a sigh of relief. Senior quickly excused himself to his hotel when Jethro returned, having completed his parental duty.

Everyone else made quick visits in the afternoon and evening, but Ducky and Abby spent longer. Jethro sent both home by eight, pointing to Tony and saying that the patient's bedtime had arrived. Tony protested weakly, but the truth was that he was exhausted, and Gibbs got him to sleep quickly.


	9. Strong Arm of the Law

Strong Arm of the Law

It was the next day, Friday, that Gibbs really felt in his heart that the imminent danger was over. Tony was still struggling with breathing, but not as hard, and he was still in pain, but the painkillers prescribed were not making him groggy. It had been arranged that Dinozzo, Senior, would stay with his son during the day Saturday and Sunday so that Gibbs and the team could get back to their jobs.

Jethro, Brad, and Ducky talked privately before they agreed to Senior's offer. Though they felt it important for the man to spend time with his son, their loyalty remained with Tony, and with Tony's well being.

Gibbs settled into his chair at NCIS uneasily, glancing at the clock periodically and worrying about leaving Tony.

The team leader had not been gone a couple of hours before the nurse came in and discovered Tony sitting up in the bed, watching a Sean Connery/ James Bond movie and speaking with his father. His oxygen mask did not cover his face, but instead, lay discarded on the bed table. Horrified, she scrambled to get it back in position over Tony, explaining to both men in no uncertain terms that the mask was not optional.

Senior spoke up and told her he no longer thought the mask was essential, and Tony nodded in agreement, pointing out that in addition, he couldn't speak with it over his face. The nurse watched Tony remove the offending object once again, and saw his father shake his head affirmatively. She took action.

Walking to the end of the bed, she flipped open Tony's chart and narrowed her gaze at the top sheet, then pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Intrigued, Tony started sitting up straighter to see what she had planned, despite his discomfort. The movement started him coughing.

Meanwhile she dialled, and Tony's eyes grew wide in shock when he heard her pause, then greet Special Agent Gibbs and introduce herself.

Tony's heart pounded as he listened to her recount the mask incident in a clipped, accusing tone, and suddenly she moved back to Tony's side and thrust out the phone.

"Agent Gibbs wants to talk to you right now."

Tony tried to steel himself, having no doubt that his boss would be less than pleased at the account from the medical professional. Glancing toward his father, he licked his lips nervously, his mind racing with ideas to diffuse the anger he knew was forthcoming.

For her part, the clever nurse crossed her arms over her chest and listened to the one sided conversation with a sense of satisfaction.

"Hey, Boss, I..."

"Yes, that's true that it happened, but..."

"No, sir, but just listen at what..."

"I understand, no, crystal clear- you are not going to have to tell me again."

"What time? Ok, but what if you get a good report instead before then?"

"Yes, yes sir, I won't. No, you don't have to repeat yourself. I understand, Boss. Ok, bye."

Tony flipped the phone shut and glared at the nurse, who had smirked throughout the exchange. He handed it back to her without a word and snatched the oxygen mask, positioning it over his face. Suddenly he pulled it down so that he could ask, urgently, if she had paper and pen. When she pulled a notepad and pen out of her pocket and handed them to him, he ripped off a sheet, thrust it at her, and set the pad on the bedtable.

"Would you please write on there that I put the thingy back on me and date it, sign it, and put the time for verification?"

She wanted to laugh when she realized the urgency, but he looked so frantic that she smiled and did as he'd asked. Holding it up for him to see, she ended the conversation, "I'm going to clip it inside the chart, so that is where it will be. However, if I come back here and find you have removed that mask again..."

Tony interrupted, "You won't, I promise."

He clamped the mask back over his face and watched as she secured the message, then left the room.

When the door closed he made an X sign in the air and muttered, "Good riddance to you, Nurse Ratchett!"

Turning to his dad he moved the mask and whispered, "She's right out of _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_, Dad."

Dinozzo, Senior, had watched the incident warily, taking note of his son's bond to Jethro Gibbs. Truthfully, he was jealous of Gibbs and the regard in which his son held the man, and it annoyed him that Tony had put the mask back on when he, his father, had told him he could take it off a couple of hours ago. Tony was, after all, his son, and not Jethro's. Nevertheless, he realized that the team leader genuinely cared for his son.

Lunch brought round two. Tony regarded the tray of dishes with horror, and his father quickly echoed his sentiment. The dietician had correctly chosen the selections most appropriate for a man as devastated physically as Tony. Her expertise and offering were refused outright, and Senior reassured Tony that he would phone in an order for the pizza that his boy said he'd rather have.

This time it was the nursing aide helping with lunch who grabbed the chart, checked the number, and then started dialling from the room phone. Instantly alert to danger, Tony tried to grab it from her, but his ribs made it impossible for him to move quickly enough to thwart the communication.

When he heard her say, "Hi, there, Agent Gibbs, this is Karen at Bethesda," he threw himself back against the pillow and groaned, shutting his eyes.

He didn't even bother to open them when he felt her push the receiver into his hand. Pulling down the mask so that he could speak he tried to will himself to sound cooperative and agreeable. Karen, for her part, began to plump his pillow and straighten his covers as she listened to his side of the conversation.

"Hey, Boss, I know that..."

"Ok, but would you just hold on a second?"

"Please listen to me just..."

"You don't even care, and I'm really, really hungry!"

"Uhm... hold on and let me see." Tony's eyes popped open and he struggled to sit up, then took a good look at the tray. "Just gelatin, Boss, and some broth, and ..."

"But you know I like pizza better and one can be delivered in half an hour..."

"No sir..."

"No, I won't- I mean you won't."

"I said no sir."

"Boss, please don't tell him to un install it! I was watching James Bond this morning."

"Yes, you're clear. I said yes, I understand."

"Ok, but will you please think about maybe tomorrow I could have pizza?"

"It has been clamped on my face until just now when I got on the phone."

"Right, I got it. Ok, bye-"

Karen took the receiver from him and didn't say anything as she helped him to sit, then placed the tray onto the movable table. She wheeled it in front of him and smiled sweetly, clearly pleased with her victory. Tony picked up his spoon and took a swallow of the broth, grimacing. He saw the aide starting out the door and called her back urgently, then got her to add another proof of cooperation note to his chart.


	10. Three Strikes

Three Strikes

Brad came to check on him after lunch. Senior had gone somewhere, and Tony was asleep, the mask secured to his nose and mouth. The physician couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud when he picked up the chart and saw the notes, admiring Jethro for his foresight. He had Tony's number, all right!

Jethro returned to the hospital room a little after five, and joined Ducky and Abby, who were already visiting. Tony was asleep, Bert next to him on the pillow, and his boss immediately headed to his bed and placed his hand appraisingly on his forehead. Relieved to see that he was not too hot, Gibbs gently brushed back his hair and turned to regard the other two. Tony began to stir, obviously sensing that his boss was nearby. Gibbs rubbed his hair gently as the young man slowly woke.

"Where is Mr. Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, noting that none of the man's belongings were visible in the room.

"He found that he needed to attend to some business in Oman," Ducky responded, lifting his brows knowingly to signal Gibbs.

Abby spoke with annoyance, "What is more important than a son who is at death's door?"

"Close your mouth, Abby," Jethro answered sharply, having realized that Tony was going to overhear the conversation.

Chastened, she backed up a bit, then said cheerfully, "Palmer is coming later, as well as Timmy and Ziva."

A cough from the bed made them all turn, and Tony looked at Jethro shyly. "Hey, Boss,"

"Hey there yourself," Jethro answered, dropping his hand from Tony's head. "How do you feel?"

"A bit rough around the edges," he admitted, trying to pull himself up into a sitting position.

Ducky and Abby scrambled to help, and finally Tony was positioned and the pillow plumped. "That feels good, even though it hurts. Ducky, how much longer is Brad going to keep me prisoner here?"

Ducky clucked sympathetically, "You, young Anthony, are to be a resident of Bethesda for quite a bit longer, so get any notion of a hasty departure out of your head."

Tony frowned, and Abby spoke up, "I brought all of your toiletries, as per your order. You have shampoo, cologne, toothpaste, and all of the extras, and I have already put them in the bathroom. Plus, I brought you some sweats to wear, even though I'm sure you don't mind the nurses seeing your cute booty with that sexy hospital gown!" She winked, then indicated the private bath in the room.

"Thanks, Abbs, I really, really want to shower." Tony smiled at her gratefully.

"No, I don't know about that, Anthony," Ducky shook his head, "you are not strong enough to handle one right now."

"Ducky, please, I feel grungy, not my normal suave, handsome, cosmopolitan self. Don't you want my physical health and my mental health to be good? They won't be if I feel yucky-"

Jethro interrupted the pleas and faced the medical examiner. "How has he done today, Ducky, medically?"

"Actually, they helped him to get up and walk a bit around the room when Brad saw him after lunch, which is why he was sleeping just now. The activity wore him out. By the way, these are for you." Ducky pulled the notes from the chart out and handed them to Jethro, who smirked when he saw what they were.

Tony batted his eyelashes and prompted, "Good conduct reports, right Boss?"

"That they are," Jethro confirmed, then addressed Tony sternly. "I am proud of you for anticipating that I would want proof. However, keep in mind that if I get one more call from this hospital -a third call- that you are not doing what you should, you will lose that DVD player you've been enjoying."

Tony slid the mask down to make sure he could be understood, "Boss, what do you mean one more call? What are you talking about?"

"I have been called twice in reference to you, Tony." Gibbs raised his eyebrows and looked at the younger man.

In return, Tony looked pleadingly back at his boss. "True, but those two notes should cancel out..."

"They don't."

"That's not fair, Boss, I didn't know you were adding cumulatively!" Tony looked stricken and unjustly treated.

"Well, you do now," Jethro insisted unsympathetically.


	11. All Hands on Deck

All Hands on Deck

Further discussion halted as McGee and Palmer strode into the room. Greetings were exchanged, then the door opened again and an orderly appeared with Tony's supper tray. Greeting the patient cheerfully, he set it up on the table in front of the sick man and lifted the cover. Tony shuddered dramatically.

Once the orderly left, Tony looked pleadingly at Jethro, who shook his head and cut off Tony's entreaty before he could begin. "All of it, Son-"

The patient's response was to glower and blow out a breath of frustration.

Ducky put his hand on Jethro's shoulder. "Come on, you and Abby, and let's go to the cafeteria and get our own supper. The lads can stay with our invalid and watch him until we return."

The three started towards the door and Tony called out, "Wait- what about my shower?"

Gibbs shot a look at Ducky before he turned back to answer. "Ok, I'll go with that."

Tony, clearly surprised at the quick agreement, beamed, "Thanks, Boss, and..."

Gibbs cut him off and levelled his gaze on Tim and Jimmy. "You two are in charge here, and I expect you to use good judgment."

"For what, exactly, Boss?" McGee asked nervously.

"Why does McNanny have to watch me, Boss?" Tony's suspicions emerged, and he narrowed his eyes.

Jethro ignored Tony and addressed the other two young men. "I want Dinozzo to finish everything on that dinner tray before he gets to shower."

"That sounds reasonable," Tim smiled, nodding at Jimmy happily. That task didn't seem too difficult.

"Let me finish," Gibbs continued. "He must finish the food, not hide it, trash it, or blackmail one of you into eating it instead."

Jimmy looked worried, and turned to regard the patient.

Tony set his spoon down irritably. Gibbs had just named the very strategies he had planned to use on his babysitters.

"Furthermore, he is not to be alone in that bathroom, no matter what he says. He is not strong enough to manage a shower without help."

Tony puffed out his lower lip into a pout, and Gibbs regarded him and spoke firmly. "Look right at me, Anthony."

He waited for Tony to comply, then added, "This is non negotiable."

"Ok, ok," he mumbled in annoyance, "I got it."

Gibbs turned to Palmer and McGee and added, "Please believe me that I will know if you disobey my instructions."

Both of them quickly voiced their cooperation.

"Good, then, if you need us, we will be in the cafeteria." With that, Jethro, Abby, and Ducky made their way out of the room.

When they returned a couple of hours later Tony, dressed in warm sweats, was sitting up in the bed watching Sean Connery perform James Bond yet once again. His face was covered by the oxygen mask, and he nodded happily when he saw them.

Tony immediately lifted the mask to speak and ordered McGee, "Tell Boss I did what he said, McNightingale."

Both of his caretakers reported his complete cooperation, and Jethro smiled at Tony, pleased that he had listened.

Shortly thereafter, they said their good byes. Gibbs sent Abby home with them.

Ducky had conducted a quick examination of the patient when they returned, and he leaned over and tapped Tony's forehead. "Your fever's gone back up, Dear Boy, so you need to settle down and rest for the remainder of the evening." Tony nodded, and he continued, making his own departure, "I imagine that you are worn out from your latest activities anyway."

As he left a nurse took his place, and she fussed around Tony for a couple of minutes before she, too, left. Jethro had used that time to walk Ducky out and bring back a cup of coffee for himself.

Returning, he saw that Tony was desperately fighting sleep as he focused on his James Bond movie. Jethro set down the coffee and made his way to the bed, where he began lowering the back.

Tony began protesting urgently, "Boss, I'm not sleepy! I'm not ready to go to bed, 'cause I'm not tired at all."

"I know you're not," Jethro assured him, speaking soothingly. "I just want to get you comfortable so that I can relax myself."

Tony believed him, and Jethro finished adjusting the bed, then stood next to it brushing his hand through Tony's hair. Within five minutes Tony's eyelids fluttered closed, but Gibbs continued rubbing his forehead and temples until he felt Dinozzo's breathing regulate. Then satisfied that his watch was under control, he settled back into his usual chair and kept vigil while Tony slept.

The young man steadily improved the next few days, and gradually Tony began to reclaim his strength. Sister Rosita and the nuns stayed with him during the day for Jethro, giving him peace of mind and the ability to get back to the job for longer stretches of time. In addition, since Tony was no longer in danger, Jethro was able to go home and sleep in his own bed for a few hours after spending his early mornings, afternoons, and early evenings at the hospital.


	12. Home

Home

Two weeks after he was admitted in critical condition, Brad discharged him with strict instructions that Tony could not return to work for a fortnight. Tony was so happy to get out of Bethesda that he didn't argue too much with the future home confinement. Further, he realized that it really made no difference how he personally felt about being housebound, because Jethro would enforce it anyway.

One month after that terrifying night at the club Gibbs, Tony, and Abby finished a Sunday night supper as they discussed Tony's return to work the next day. He was beside himself with anticipation, having missed his actual job and his workplace environment. Tony thrived on action, and the days of remaining physically inactive had served as a punishment to him. Nevertheless, that inactivity had allowed him to rebuild his strength.

"So, Boss, now that means that I am good to go, to return to a normal schedule, so I can head out this weekend after work for some extra curricular activities." Tony regarded Jethro warily, not sure that his boss would not put up a fuss about his protege pushing himself too hard and too soon.

The man was just as likely to say no as to say yes.

Gibbs put down his fork and picked up his coffee cup, then took a long swallow before he turned to address Abby. "How long did Tony actually stay in the hospital, Abbs?"

She smiled, "I believe the correct answer to your inquiry is two weeks, my wise Silver Fox."

Tony reached over and yanked one of her pigtails, "Correct, Baby Girl, and let's not forget two more weeks of rehabilitation, so little Anthony is beyond ready to get out and play."

Gibbs took another swallow of his coffee and spoke softly, "Let us not forget those additional days, Son, where you realized you were sick but didn't alert me."

Tony and Abby exchanged shocked glances, then looked down at their plates guiltily. Gibbs knew that they had hidden Tony's condition from him deliberately! Prior experience had taught them that something unpalatable always followed on any occassion when Jethro discovered they had acted dishonestly with him.

Gibbs continued, "So, the upshot is that by not telling me when you actually started feeling sick, you were deceitful, and I am pretty sure that you know how I feel about deceit."

Tony felt like he had been sucker punched, and he threw himself back in the chair, his dreams of an impending hot weekend evaporating by the second. He knew from personal experience what was coming his way. Nevertheless, he tried to turn the tide of Jethro's thinking. "Boss, but I..."

"Hush-" Jethro held up his hand, "because you have no credible excuse for your decision."

Abby started to get up from the table, not sure that Gibbs knew of her complicit involvement. However, he glared in her direction, pointed at her chair, and she sat back down at once.

"You don't need to make any after work or weekend plans for the next two weeks, because your butt is going to be sitting right here at home," Jethro continued, facing Tony.

"Boss, please," Tony had so looked forward to freedom and suddenly it was yanked from his reach. "I am going stir crazy as it is. Haven't I already suffered enough?"

"No, and get quiet before I make your punishment longer than that, Anthony. The next two weeks you will either be here, grounded, or you will be at NCIS, working. You will not be anywhere else. Am I completely clear?"

Tony's lip crept out into a pout, but he nodded.

"Give me a verbal response," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir, I understand," he answered softly, trying to reconcile himself to having the rug snatched out from under him.

Gibbs took another swallow of coffee .

Abby reached over and patted Tony's hand and spoke cheerfully, trying to make him feel better.

"Bad luck, Tony, but two weeks really isn't that long of an amount of time. It will be over before you know it, and then you'll be up to your usual weekend shenanigans."

Jethro turned to her and raised his eyebrows, his blue eyes assessing her demeanour. "I am sincerely glad you feel that way, Abby, because you are going to serve that restriction with him."

"For what? What did I do?" Abby's own eyes went huge with shock, and Tony turned to Jethro for clarification, his mouth shaped like an O.

"I distinctly recall promising the two of you that the next time one of you covered for the other to avoid trouble from me, I would give you both the same punishment."

Abby sputtered, "How do you know I knew that he was covering up being sick?"

Gibbs leaned over and put his hand under her chin, lifting so that she made eye contact with him. "Watch yourself, Abby, and don't compound your problems. Both of you knew Tony was sick, and instead of coming to me and telling me, you decided to go out for a night on the town."

Gibbs picked his cup back up but didn't drink, leaning forward to deliver a blistering lecture to the pair. "That behaviour has earned you a two week time out during which I hope you will genuinely regret and question your decision to have fun at all cost. I am incredibly disappointed in your actions- in your subterfuge. You two are adults, and you both know the risk Tony has carried since he contracted the plague. The chance that he could die four weeks ago was as real as it gets. His life was in as much danger as if a suspect had held a loaded gun to his head. This past month could have played out differently, and I really don't appreciate knowing that you two acted like toddlers instead of as adults. You don't deserve any free time because you didn't earn any free time. Now, am I clear?"

His words had found their mark. They both nodded, chastened, and tears slid from Abby's eyes.

"Answer me!" Jethro rubbed the bridge of his nose as he raised his voice, and the pair jumped and reacted quickly.

"Yes sir, Boss, I've got it, and I apologize."

"You're clear, Gibbs, I understand, and I am sorry."

Gibbs stood up then and set down his cup, and his expression softened as he regarded them. They looked miserable, all right, and guilty, as well.

He moved to Abby and kissed the top of her head gently, then brushed back her bangs. "I expect you to act like responsible family members. Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. I care too much to lose either of you."

Rounding the table he came to Tony, and softly placed a kiss on his head, as well. "You did not fight for your life by yourself, Anthony." Brushing back his bangs, he patted his cheek. "Remember that."

With that he left, and Tony and Abby sat silently for several moments, absorbing his words. Gibbs had voiced the truth, and they realized that it hurt most that they had jeopardized their family unit.

Tony finally stood up and began clearing the table, and Abby started loading the dishwasher.

Down in the basement Jethro listened to the sounds above him, normal after supper sounds in the House of Gibbs. He leaned against the worktable and took a deep breath, enjoying the sheer relief of knowing that both of his charges were safe. His jaw clenched as he physically kept his emotion under control, and he whispered, "God, thank you for giving me the love of my second family."


End file.
